Chiron
|-|Younger Form= |-|Current Form= A character made by Cob/Bob for the Pendragon Saga and the Paraiso Saga. However looking back... Bob will have to make adjustments on narrowing down the focus of Chiron's abilities. The initial goal was to make an incredibly slow but powerful giant centaur to signify Jupiter and the Zodiac Sagittarius. Disclaimer - Bob does not own any of the pictures unless they are hand-drawn. Summary One of the recently risen eleven holy knights to have awoken from their slumber during the Jude Era of the Pangana K System in Planet Geetnah 04. Their rise had initiated calamities that spanned not just through the planet but the at entire realms, as if foreboding the apocalypse that these beings bring. But slowly as the main heroes realize after fights, a conspiracy hidden in the shadows that have spanned for eons is slowly uncovered. The truth about King Arthur’s Blade and the realms of the divine is something only these knights know. As time passes, it begins to become unclear just who really is the faction protecting humanity. These so called holy knights that would bring about the destruction of all, may not be their enemies after all and something else sinister is rising. Background Full Name: The name he goes by in the present is Nova Berlington. However in the past he was known for the title of ‘Arrow Sage Taurus’. But his true name however, is Chiron. Once revealed it was the name that everyone used to call him. Relatives: ??? Age: '''At least 5,000 years old '''Birthplace: '''Unknown '''Alignment: '''Good (Early), Evil (Now) Good? (Now) '''Backstory: In the past Chiron was like his people. A centaur that specialized in hunting, using the art of a bow to take down his prey. A particularly skilled one amongst many of his people although his skill doesn’t extend to his speed and was slower than most but even his own speed was something to take pride on against humans. After all even the smallest and weakest centaurs can be surprisingly fast. Chiron was also mischievous and not above to playing pranks on others, especially humans and other beings. This puts him at odds with certain beings while being liked by many youngsters and certain other beings. However Chiron wasn’t satisfied there as he tried to learn more about the world and even challenge other beings in fights. No matter what they were he would enjoy a good brawl earning him both respect and disdain for his way of thinking. This garnered the attention of a hero. At some point of time he was scouted by the young traveller who goes by the name of Draughter Proann, someone who claims to be from the Kingdom where sun shines. There he was challenged on a fight that would dictate whether or not he will be forced to join Draughter’s group. Due to his freedom of spirit and desire to defeat this prideful human, Chiron eagerly accepts intending to cheat, deceive, defeat, and humiliate him. He was offered the choice of where to take the fight and the place he chose was the large mountain range that serves as a border between centaurs and taurens. After their fight, the mountain range they fought in was eradicated and rebuilt afterwards. Their battle only took an hour but for each respective party it was too fast or too slow. Despite keeping up in the beginning, Chiron was soundly defeated the moment Draughter began to take him seriously. Initially horrified at the prospect of being chained to a single fate Chiron was ready to run, only for Draughter to claim he’s not going to make him join anymore at the realization that he was a weakling. Taken aback by the young traveller’s words Chiron swore that he would prove to him how wrong he was, only to be given an offer. The chance to travel the world and become part of the strongest guild, attaining freedom that would be more than just being sealed in this kingdom or to stay here as a weakling. Naturally Chiron denied the offer pointing out the ridiculousness of his words on venturing to not just other lands. However the more he thought about the prospect of travelling to other realms the more intriguing the idea became. And when Draughter had no idea how to navigate or travel he decided it was one way to show his superiority. He does so by claiming he will be part of the group but only as a guide to them and at the cost of payments by being taught magic. The deal was made, and soon Chiron was travelling with that man that will bring out the great sword Excalibur for the first time. (Growth Arc) As they travelled Chiron actually began to focus on reading the history of others, being intrigued by the past of other nations and races and selfishly thinking it would be the best way to learn about their mistakes and weaknesses. Although initially he focused more on combat and the arts of war, he began to become fond of others regarding medication, navigation, music, culture, and even magic. His selfish desire to become stronger and proudly shut down enemies slowly began to wane as he continued with path. His former free spirit that borderlines on arrogant and playful trickster began to change into a more calm and passive one, understanding more about the world as he tried to become an oracle of the future. His style of combat became different changing into one that makes great use of enchantment magic, pausing his focus on close combat capability, but not losing his specialty in archery. In the end he’s not the fastest of the group that Draughter forms, but he was still noted for the versatility of his skills. Appearance Young (WIP) Current - Right now Chiron has grown older and more rugged. His visage is still heavily muscular and his strength could be seen just from appearance alone. Well built legs and arms just from the sheer amount of training, although his abs seemed to have lessened for an unexplainable reason in comparison. Regardless he has the air of a wise man, calmly watching and examining his surroundings. His blonde hair has darkened and reached all the way to his back. His yellow eyes show experience but they have dulled compared to the energetic ones before. But occasionally in a great fight, they will shine and gleam to signify his focus on the fight. Personality In the present Chiron is one of the most peaceful holy knights. Despite his large imposing figure and apparent slowness, he’s actually quite inquisitive and perceptive, easily showing himself to be a academically knowledgeable man especially with mythologies. If necessary he avoids killing and violence and is one of the more merciful knights, opting to select mercy kills and quick and near painless deaths. If deaths are unnecessary he would help others, even if they could be enemies. His main excuse is being the value of life and how he knows medicine alongside the statement of they mean nothing. This does not mean he’s not above to scaring others when he gets angry nor is he perfect. Chiron is one of the proudest knights valuing skill and respecting those who he deem skilled. He favors challenges due to being bored at the lack of fights and desires to learn more all the time and is tempted by knowledge. However if the enemy is particularly annoying or infuriating he does return to his old ways of being loud and not above to taunting. Whether he looks fondly or not of an enemy, he could either despise them or be truly hostile against them. Regardless he tries to keep calm quickly avoiding the release of his emotions and apologizing if he does. Stats and Powers Tier: 8-B to 6-C | 7-A | At least High 6-C | At least 6-A | Unknown, at least High 6-A, likely 3-C | At least 3-C ''' '''Origin: Pendragon Saga, Paraiso Saga Power and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Augmentation Magic, Many types of Elemental Magic (With Augmentation) ranging from Flames, Water, Ice, Wind, Earth, and Electricity, minor spatial and temporal influence, means to bypass conventional durability, mental attacks, statistic alterations, light and darkness based attacks, minor plant manipulation, Attack Potency: City Block Level casually (His attacks could easily pierce the shell of a Dragon Turtle, a giant monster that dwarfs over a city block. His casual attacks could knock out giant monsters), to Island level (Fully serious he handled Draughter, destroying and rebuilding a mountain range in the process. He also took out a Cloud Dragonspawn) | At least Mountain Level (An awakened old knight Claudius P claimed even if Chiron was several times weaker than he is now, an attack from Chiron would still be enough to kill the old man ease. A regular knight cannot compare to a holy knight. Chiron’s awakening shook the very mountains) | At least Large Island level (A shot from his arrow, which is comparable to his striking strength, shook a mountain range upon impact, Chiron described in a fight with Aizawa that this felt just like when he was a youngster) | At least Continent Level (50% Chiron was compared to be equal to 100% Waree, who sunk a large country and created a giant sea that split two continents) | Unknown, at least Multi-Continent, likely Galaxy Level (Can become big enough to be thought off as a country from the distance. Should scale from Durability. Claims he could represent the very Constellation of Sagittarius. Asterism is described to be a cluster of constellations exploding. Was told by his comrades to watch his anger lest they destroy the current system) | At least Galaxy Level (Should be several times stronger than before) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Draughter’s lightning magic could not hit Chiron despite being labelled slow. Chiron matched his sword swings which were compared to be faster than lightning) | Superhuman movement speed (Was the slowest of all his allies, even Claudius was able to easily dodge his moves and compared him to a normal human) High Hypersonic with archery and reactions (Almost tagged Claudius, his weakened form allowed him to shoot down a Gertrude Type Jet), likely higher | Supersonic movement speed (Nearly kept up with Claudius once he regained energy), Massively Hypersonic with archery and reactions (Some of his arrows are compared to lightning frequently) | At least Massively Hypersonic movement speed (Caught and dodged several of his own reflected lightning arrows even if it was portalled behind him), FTL archery and reactions (Could easily perceive and match the light magician Olaus Roemer, who used actual photons and light waves for attacks. Could use light speed arrows) | Likely higher than previous Stats | MFTL combat speed (Despite his size, matched Olaus’ trump card with punches after his bow is broken) Durability: City Block level to Island Level | At least Mountain Level (Should be at least 15x times stronger than Claudius who survived an eruption of Mount Jedediah. He wondered if the nukes that he accidentally detonated were fireworks), likely higher (Was one of the most durable of the holy knights) | At least Small Country Level (Survived the disintegration of a mountain range and a distant island) | At least Continent level (Scaling from Attack Potency) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely Galaxy level (Wasn’t fazed by the same attack that wiped out a storm in Jupiter. Easily shifted to multi-continent size and claims he could become bigger to scare Aizawa. Should scale from AP) | At least Galaxy Level Weaknesses: If Chiron doesn’t use his ability on his arrows, his enchantment effects are very close ranged being only up to 5-25 meters depending on what he uses. His 100% effects typically need a lot of time to prepare and are thus limited in number. If things don’t go his way there’s a slight chance he might be aggressive and naive for a short time Key: Young | Awakened | 10% Replenished | 50% Replenished | 100% Replenished | Zodiaque Form Note - Young is the only form achieved in the Pendragon Saga's early part Note - Awakened till Zodiaghe Form is used throughout the Paraiso Saga Notable Moves Holy Knight - Despite being a Holy Knight, he calls himself not one and claims he’s not worthy to be one. Thus he receives less benefits and only the core effects. However he still receives the various aids from it * Growth of One’s Holy Soul - Grants resistance to darkness type attacks and cannot be harmed by light based energy. It allows for the growth of one’s soul as long as they continue to do good deeds for the sake of the heavenly one. This grants a secondary and growing resistance to most things that harm the user but never immunity unless it’s their core element. One’s soul also continues to grow granting spiritual efficiency, resistance, and a natural healing rate. Their minds and position in time can never be corrupted either ** In this case the core immunity Chiron has is that he cannot be harmed by anything faster than his current speed that is classified as a direct projectile * Take note that the effects are connected to his current ranking. In fact as his lack of affinity to being a true Holy Knight they’re of lower rankings. *'Archery' - Calls himself a God rank in the arts of archery and has the skills for it. Legitimately known as one of the best archers throughout the realms, if not the best. His skill no matter what tier he is is consistently on a amazing level. Mathematics and Calculations - Can calculate the accurate angle and velocity needed to time one of his arrows being hit when it’s descending from the sky. Frequently applies it and simply calls it natural instinct on what to do and where to aim *'Natural Tracking and Hunting' - Has a near supernatural sense of tracking. Able to easily hunt for food and knows vastly about various creatures and beasts. Can easily learn about new creatures he encountered too. Works well too if he decides to apply it to an enemy **'ESP' - Senses supernatural phenomena and mana sources. Even if they’re invisible or their source is hidden or has been casted weeks ago. *'Medicine' - Very knowledgeable in the arts of medicine. Can easily figure out diseases and illnesses alongside conditions. Given time he could prepare a counter remedy out of the medicine of herbs he always brings. *'Predator' - As a carrier of the mark of the predator, he can cast out a sense of foreboding aura. Unnerves the enemy and makes it hard to focus or think coherently. Although can be used in bursts, this can be enough to shake those who can be considered prey. So far this has only refused to work on fellow holy knights, divine beings, and astral beings of a higher realm and power than his current form. **'Read thy Prey' - While watching an enemy, is able to understand their actions and reasons. If focused enough can perceive the various ways they could fight back to near precognition. However this is based on what attack he’s seen so far from the enemy and what personality traits he recognized and if the enemy does something new it can fail. Chiron can also add in his own assumptions and may at a rare moment overestimate the enemy. **'Hunter’s Eyes' - Nothing escapes the Hunter’s eyes. Can perceive even the smallest and most subtle of moments, allowing them to easily see enemies even if they’re invisible. If focused they can extend the range and see from afar, effectively becoming clairvoyance. The max limit is unknown but it’s consistently several dozen times his attack potency **'Unease' - Can sense unnatural events and feel when something dangerous is about to happen. Almost a common ability for his fellow knights. *'Oracle' - As an oracle, can detect large grand events that bring disaster or prosperity. He could tell the fortune of a battle however it changes all the times due to circumstances. Especially if others see his prediction. If used wisely it is deadly however. Most of the predictions are vague too, lacking definition and detail. Only the ones that affect his fate directly could alter that. *'Enchantment Magic' - Can use augmentation magic to imbue an effect on a target, or could make them spread it with the use of his arrow to whatever’s hit. Depending on the amount charged it could have stronger effects. Note that if for example an enchantment has a max effect and is before 10%, it can be used to stronger effect in the next level Note, Enchantment Magic list is under revision. Will need more details *'Physical based' **Talbog / Bounce ***Arrow - Makes the arrow into a bullet like form, capable of bouncing between targets or rebounding. Deals less sharp damage and more kinetic ***Target - Makes a target bouncier ***Charge - Increased elasticity and damage **Bala / Bullet ***Arrow - Arrow becomes a bullet ***Target - None ***Charge - Increase speed, size, and penetration **10% **Iwa / Blade ***Arrow - When the arrow hits, it’s like a slash attack ***Target - Slash effect ***Charge - Increased damage, multiple slash flurries, and range **Tama / Impact ***Arrow - Translated speed and piercing power into kinetic damage ***Target - A pure physical attack ***Charge - Increase damage, more kinetic blast range. Can become explosion like **Tagusan / Pierce ***Arrow - Pierces through conventional physical defenses ***Target - A light damage that passes through physical defenses ***Charge - Increased damage and piercing effect **50% **Kraker / Cracker ***Arrow - Breaks armor if it hits ***Target - Same effect ***Charge - Breaks more armor and can make certain parts of what’s hit unfixable as long as it’s classified as an armor *Elemental based **Fire ***Magdingas / Blaze ****Arrow - Deals flame damage ****Target - Lights something on fire. ****Charge - Increase burn time, burn area, or make it like a grenade ***Masusunog / Burn ****Arrow - Inflicts light fire damage and a slight burn effect that lasts for awhile ****Target - Same as above ****Charge - Increase lethality and damage, at max can turn people to ash ***10% ***Magdusa / Afterburn / Suffer ****Arrow - Spreads flames that don’t wane out unless doused by holy oil. Heavy damage ****Target - Same as above. Heavy damage ****Charge - Increase last time and resistance to holy oil **Water ***Pagsasaboy / Splash ****Arrow - Creates water out of moisture and mana where it hits. ****Target - Same as above but on the targeted area. Slow ****Charge - More quantity. Takes out moisture around ***10% ***Hidrosis / Hydrosis ****Arrow - Water type damage to whatever it hits. Damages mana and energy itself ****Target - Conjures water faster. Can also interfere with mana and energy directly ****Charge - Water grenade-like capable of heavily disorienting the stability of one’s mana and energy **Earth ***Buhangin / Sand ****Arrow - Causes a puff of sand to blow and blind. ****Target - Same as above ****Charge - Turns to a sand grenade ***10% ***Iguho / Erosion ****Arrow - Part of what’s hit turns into sand. Very effective against non-organic. ****Target - Same effect ****Charge - Increases effect range and could partly affect organic targets ***50% ***Alugin / Shake ****Arrow and Target - Causes an earthquake to take effect. May be inflicted on something that is not Earthly, and cause it to break apart. Better version of Kraker ****Charge - Cannot be charged ***Bundokin / Mountainmaker ****Arrow - Earth type damage. Arrow increases size metaphorically somehow. Mostly kinetic damage but if it hits directly can be deadly to the user ****Target - Cause a mountain to start to grow in an area speedily. Claims he could easily product a planet if he is given time to but hasn’t created a large size yet ****Charge - Borrows power from earth, the more the better, increases damage and growth size and speed **Ice ***Ginaw / Chill ****Arrow - Deals ice damage. ****Target - Same as above, but more about localized freezing ****Charge - Slow effect, inflicts cold ***Kalamigan / Coldness ****Arrow - Inflicts a chilling effect on an area ****Target - Inflicts short term hypothermia but can also freeze if charged ****Charge - Freeze over an area, longer last time, may break apart organic things ***10% ***Kiyuk / Chinook ****Arrow - Inflicts heavy damage and slows ****Target - Same as above ****Charge - Turns something into part frost. Can summon snow ***50% ***Magyelo / Freeze ****Arrow - Perfectly freezes an area at -100 Celsius ****Target - Same as above ****Charge - Lower temperature even more **Wind ***Simoy / Breeze ****Arrow - Makes an arrow invisible and like the breeze. ****Target - Grants a breeze ****Charge - Turns to a gale like effect ***10% ***Unos / Gale ****Better version of above. Breeze become gales. ****Gales instead disorient oxygen levels ****Charge - Form a disorienting cyclone **Electricity ***Matatag / Jolt ****Arrow - Static, light damage, can make machines falter ****Target - Same effect ****Charge - Can knock out a building sized monster ***Nomalay / Stun ****Arrow and Target - Stuns the target for some time ****Charge - Can knock out or fries their brain ***Tanggap / Takein ****Arrow and Target - Absorbs electricity for later use ***Discharge ****Arrow - Pierces with an electrically augmented arrow ****Target - Releases gathered electricity ****Charge - Vaporizes people ***10% ***Boltahe / Voltage ****Arrow - Cause whatever’s hit to turn into electricity, even bits of the soul ****Target - Turns what’s affected into energy or dissipate attacks ****Charge - Also deals explosive effect that paralyzes, make arrows move like a lightning bolt **Plant ***Lumaki / Grow ****Arrow and Target - Causes the targetted area or hit area to grow out plants and vines ****Charge - Faster growth **Light based ***Sinag / Gleam ****Arrow and Target - Causes what’s affected to glow in the dark ****Charge - Makes target see through ***Plash / Flash ****Arrow and Target - Causes the target to shine brightly for a short period of time ****Charge - Flash bang effect ***10% ***Bulagin / Blind ****Arrow and Target - Can cause temporary blindness ****Charge - Permanent blindness ***Sinagan / Ray ****Arrow - Light damage or enchants something with light ****Target - Enchants something with light or shines over area ****Charge - Longer effect ***50% ***Smite ****Arrow and Target - Directly deals damage to the soul in addition to being a scorching hot effect ****Charge - Increase damage and disorientation **Darkness based ***Lilim / Shade ****Arrow - Dark arrow dmg, harder to see ****Target - Makes something harder to see in dark, dark dmg enchant ****Charge - Gives a % chance invoke fear, more effective the higher the level and less the more willpower the enemy has ***Bulunan / Choke ****Arrow and Target - Sends a feeling of unease and darkness, clouds judgement and focus, interrupts spell ****Charge - Chokes the target ***50% ***Salot / Plague ****Arrow and Target - Random illness ****Charge - More lethal and long lasting ***Bulok / Rot ****Arrow and Target - Rot effect, more like something that deals light damage ****Charge - Faster rotting and higher damage **Healing and Protection ***Recover ****Arrow and Target - Heal. Works on non-organic things like ruined spells, tomes, machines. Even if it hits it can heal instead of dealing dmg ***Herb - Enhances effect permanently. Can stack up ****Charge - Increase healing, can cure illnesses and status effects ***Guidance ****Arrow and Target - A small area of effect in a field lowers all damage ****Charge - Provides an area of healing effect ***Valiantism ****Arrow and Target - Target becomes resistant to curses and deathly effects (Counters Instadeath), also immune to conventional diseases ****Charge - Increases the last time and effect and amount of resistances. ***Shield ****Arrow - Increase defense factor, or + survivability for arrows and higher piercing ****Target - Increase defense factor and forms a sphere shield ****Charge - Increase defense value and last time ***10% ***Repulse / Attract ****Arrow and Target - Area gets an aura that drives away lesser monsters and evil beings ****Charge - Increased level, area of effect, last time Attract is basically opposite ***Repel ****Arrow and Target - Whatever is hit, it allows for reflection of low level attacks at twofold for a short time temporarily if they are hit no matter what type as long as it’s direct ****Charge - Increases last time and what can be affected *'Haxx Oriented' **Track ***Arrow - Homes in on the target no matter what. Can be stopped ***Target - Places a tracking sigil **Bleed ***Arrow and Target - Cause a bleed effect. Somehow works on machines, golems, and spells as long as it hits ***Charge - Causes blood spurt, as if veins are bleeding out **Tone Down ***Arrow and Target - Prevents spell summoning no matter what. Interferes with spells and bonds, although short lasting. Can distort spells ***Charge - Improve last time and strength of effect **Mark ***Arrow and Target - Marks a target making them seen and sensed by every ally or potential enemy no matter what. Takes bonus damage especially to the soul from Chiron. Can be shaken off however as strength grows it gets harder ***Charge - Increase effectivity **Momentum ***Arrow - Applies momentum on target hit or arrow itself. ***Target - If moving, they gain the speed boost. If applied on single part that’s slightly moving, can bypass conventional durab and make wounds, vector like ***Charge - Effect of x1 can be upped to x15 or higher Fortune Increases fortune and luck by altering fate to the target. Cannot be used frequently but typically used on self or allies Deploration Prevents recovery of health, mana and soul for a target temporarily. Can only be undone by someone else 10% Multiply Arrow - Weakens total damage but splits apart the attacks Target - Whatever’s affected can be split apart. Can weaken an attack this way or make it more spread out Accrue Stacks up the effect of a previous effect, typically increasing max output. The higher the %, the more the effects combine. Can turn light effects like a flesh wound to a deep gash or a cold to a flu at 10% Disarray In an area around the arrow where it hit are left confused. If hit directly, can cause hallucinations. Even being close to it causes warped thoughts. More effective if enemy is smart Control In an area around the arrow where it hit is left confused. If hit directly, they can be directly controlled and even rewrite memory if not resistant. More effective if enemy is dumb Accelerate Better version of Momentum. Can typically make attacks move as fast as lightning if combined with this Stockpile Charges an effect to an arrow and then saves it for later. 50% Cease Temporary time stop for a target. Typically 2 seconds Rift Minor spatial damage. Can cause things to not regenerate properly due to spatial damage Undo Undoes an effect whether damage or ailment. As long as it is within 1 second Redo Redoes an effect that disappeared. Could be damage repeat or ailment intensify/repeat or heal repeat. As long as it is within 1 second 100% C - Enchants something to move at the speed of light. Due to taking time to charge typically stockpiles this. Curse Reduces motivation to 0. Willpower to 0. Mentality focused attack Endline Arrow and Target - Gives the concept of death to the target by tracking their information from the World Tree. No matter what immortality, they will die if hit within the time frame. Charge - Can extend the time frame from 1 second to 5 seconds Magnify Greatly magnifies an effect of something to a 100% level Combine Can combine two things into one. Applicable to a person or effect Split Can split one into two. Applicable to a person or effect Link Can link two things together. Different from combine. Can create portals with prep time with this method. Swap Can swap the personality/mentality/body/power between two if hit Ignore Makes whatever’s affected ignored and invisible to anything. Lasts only for 1-5 seconds Mute Shuts down mana energy to zero and cancels spells Seal Seals a part of something into place for a short time even if they can exist across time and space, locks them down. Needs immense focus Loop Needs multiple arrows. Seals the area into an infinite area, making it impossible for one to escape even with teleportation. Hard to use properly due to requirement for multiple arrows Other 100% attacks Palaso / Arrow (Wind) Arrow - Where the wind goes, the wind follows no matter what. Commands all air to head there for rupturing damage Target - Need to focus to command how the wind moves Charge - Control the path more clearly, can branch off Babasagin / Shatter (Ice) Arrow and Target - In a space of 35 centimeters, completely freezes the area regardless of what it is. Works even on the immaterial as it is close to if not Absolute Zero Charge - Absolutely necessary, increases size of area Paginog / Swirl (Water) Arrow - Deals water type damage and causes fluid to move at strange ways. Target - Less damage, more requirement for focus Charge - More damage for both. Both can bypass conventional durab and affect blood and life Storm (Lightning + Water + Wind) Creates a simple storm that will devastate the area. Very wide damage but quite obvious and has a bit of a startup. Also takes time to sail but can be triggered to release storm early. Starrise (Fire + Wind) Causes Hydrogen and Helium to compress after creation. Forms a miniature sun within Chiron, burning those around him and pulling others closer. Cannot compare to an actual sun and is inefficient with it dealing small damage but it leaves caught victims vulnerable to his other effects. Also very distracting Moonmaker Enhanced version of mountainmaker. Summons a small rock to guard over the target, causing it to slowly grow. However uses these to typically support on firing back other attacks and arrows. Can keep extra arrows here. Huli - Can only keep one at a time. Takes great time to charge and release. It makes use of all the effects of his enchantments and some more, with Nova claiming he does not fully understand the peak of this arrow’s power. All that he’s certain is that whatever he designates as a target will easily destroy whatever’s hit if they cannot handle this attack. Although that issue seems to only apply to whoever is on his level. Anyone with the necessary powers to deal with individual haxx can survive but with great injuries. *'Moon' - ‘Celestial bodies surround a central body all the time. This is of no difference’ ** Like any holy knight, they could make use of attacks that make use of what formed the energy in the past. Utilizing moonrock of their own allows them to make use of small orbital spheres that enhance their combat capability **Chiron has many of these rocks. In total with his wisdom he could control a total of 63 of these orbs and have them assist in combat, each possessing a unique effect. Can create temporary weaker variants with Moonmaker, or if one is destroyed he could just rebuild one. ***'Ganymede' - Electromagnetic field releasing area. Has an icy effect and can easily electrocute and freeze others. Soaks others with water too just by being close. Can also turn gigantic and deal the most damage ***'Io' - Immensely high fire damage. Explosive attacks, fiery attacks, and magma attacks. ***'Europa' - Also water and ice based but however uses wind and light variants of ***'attacks' Callisto''' - Darkness oriented attacks, a presence of rot and decay. Also tends to take attacks''' ***'Other mooons' - Weaker variants typically *'Asterism' - ‘A cluster of stars in a prominent pattern. Comparable to a constellation but never reaching the extent of their size. However the beauty they possess is still remarkable and not something one should easily ignore’ **Like any holy knight, they could make use of attacks that imitate the stars once they reach the peak of their power. Each attack they use however is unique and different to each other. In this case, Nova charges his attack with an arrow. **Nova pulls back his bowstring gathering the energy required. Compared to others his is slower but he could stockpile three of it. Regardless of his charge time the time it takes to unleash this attack is quite a timespan. However the attack manifests as a large stream of stardust, mimicking the form of the space in color **The impact’s imagery is like a constellation forming. The damage dealt is in the form of a colorful explosion, with the attack easily shattering through conventional defenses and disrupting energy itself on a quantum level, using that to destroy the soul itself and warp space and time. At least, that’s the core of the blast. The aftermath leaves out a wave of radiation that can cripple if not dodged or negated with a high level barrier or power **Out of everyone, his is the second most damaging in total, only being second to the strongest Holy Knight. Third if Draughter is included Zodiaque Form - A form activated that shortens one's life by a quarter of as it is now (WIP) Category:Male Characters